


Day 021

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 021

Hawke, Aveline, Dane, and one of Anders’s assistants practically flew through the cellar of the Hawke estate as they made this way to the secret exit near the clinic. Varric followed at his own pace. Hawke barley slowed to check that the coast was class before exiting into Darktown.

The burst through the doors of Anders’s clinic where Andrers and his assistants were waiting for them, their magic staves nearby but not in immediate view. Knight Captain Cullen was at the clinic already, along with a half-dozen templar knights. Everyone looked ready to fight given half a chance and Hawke knew everything hinged on his ability to keep things calm.

“Captain Cullen,” he said plastering a smile to his face. “Are you here for the clinic’s services?”

“Champion,” Cullen said by way of greeting. “Knight Commander Meredith is on her way, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“And what issue does the Commander take with this free clinic?” Aveline asked. Her aggressive tone was not going to help keep things calm but in the Captain’s defence, the templars had been challenging her court control of the streets recently. 

“The issuer is not specifically with the clinic but with Darktown as a whole,” Cullen said, sparing a quick glance to the templars at his back. “Is case you haven’t heard, several templars were killed by a demon or abomination a few days ago. Thus far, our search has revealed no demons, no abominations and the only mage we know of in Datktown is here at the clinic.”

Hawke had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at that. HE couldn't take a trip through Darktown most days without at least seeing a slaver mage hiding in a dark corner. 

“Did you say you knew about me already?” Anders asked, breaking the silence.

“Off course we did,” Cullen replied. “When we heard runners about a warden mage of Fereldon living in Darktown, we sent word to the Warden Commander in Amaranthine. He told us that you had followed the Ferelden refugees here to monitor them for signs off the blight sickness. However, Commander Meredith is of the opinion that three years is more than enough time to complete such a task and we are now suspicious about your continued presence here.”

“Well you know how it goes sometimes,” Anders said. “With no blight anymore what am I to do with my time?” He was stalling for time. He had, apparently, not known about the letter.

“You can see no one here is an abomination,” Hawke said, drawing Cullen’s attention back to him. “Are accusing a Warden of summoning demons to terrorize the city?”

“Well…” Cullen seemed unsure. With his knights he had the advantage in numbers but he no one would have believed he had Hawke’s team outmatched. 

“You might want to come out here, Hawke,” Varric said poking his head inside the clinic. 

Hawke did as his friend advised Dane healing at his side. The entrance to the clinic was being guarded by a crowd of people. Most of them were Ferelden refugees or longtime residents of Darktown. The kind of people who most relied on Anders’s services. At the far side stood Meredith and a full company of templars. She looked furious and ready to fight. 

“Knight Commandeer,” Hawke called out in greeting. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes Champion,” She shouted back. “There very much is! These people are interfering with templar business.”

“We won’t let you take the healer!” Shouted a man.

“Without him none of my children would have survived to their fifth winter,” added a woman. 

“Do you stand with these people?” Meredith accused. 

“As Champion I stand for them but not necessarily with them,” Hawke replied. “Cullen and his templars are already inside, as well as the captain of the guards. If you leave the rest of your men out here, I will facilitate a parlay between you and the Warden mage. You have my word no one inside will attack you unprovoked.”

Meredith took a long time to answer. She was apprising the assembled crowd. With the forced she had, she could cut her way through easily, but the next time she came to Darktown there would surely be a full scale riot and no one would come out the better for it.

“I accept your terms Champion,” She said at last, “and place myself under your protection.” 

The crowd parted to let her pass and Meredith followed Hawke inside. Here she seemed to relax liking her odds better. Hawke offered a silent pair to the Maker that she would not test them. 

“There is a powerful demon or abomination lose in Datktown,” She said. “We are here to protect the residence here by slaying it, and yet here we find resistance.”

“These people are beaten down and neglected every day,” Anders snarled. “You expect them to welcome a legion of soldiers kicking down their doors and making accusations? You’re so high on your house you can’t see the ground down here!”

“Maybe it would be best if everyone came to this discussion from a place of good faith,” Hawke suggested. 

“Interesting choice of words,” Anders muttered. 

“I know dwarves don’t the best at understanding magic,” Varric said. “But if there was a demon or abomination here wouldn’t it be trying to eat us right now. I’ve seen a few in my day and they haven’t been terribly subtle.”

“Most perhaps,” Cullen said, his voice was so soft, Hawke barley heard him. “The most powerful are very clever and can do far more insidious things than simply killing you.”

“Indeed,” Meredith agreed. “We cannot know whether anyone here is possessed. With no darkspawn or blight in this city, Warden, I cannot help but suspect you have ulterior motives for being here..” She scanned the group, looking for weakness. “Guard Captain, I find it odd that you of all people would stand for an apostate. Your commitment to combating corruption is something of a legend in this city.”

“I stand for all the citizens of Kirkwall. And you have no evidence of any wrongdoing here. He is, as you are aware, a Warden and not subject to the laws of the circle.”

“And do you have any evidence that the mage is not a danger to Kirkwall.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Anders protested, but no one paid him much mind. 

The longer Meredith was allowed to controlled the conversation the harder it would be to beat her. It was time to be decisive.

“Even the cleverest of demons are creatures of raw emotion,” he declared, trying to put on an air of confidence. “They can’t help but to defend themselves when attacked.” He fired an impotent bolt of blue energy at Anders, hoping his friend could control Justice. The energy enveloped the Warden who stumbled backwards in surprise but was otherwise unharmed, and if the aura of blue energy cling to him longer than was normal, Meredith need never know. 

“If that is not enough to convince you then look outside,” Hawke continued. “The people have spoken. If you claim to serve them you know what you must do.”

The furry didn’t leave Meredith’s eyes. If anything it intensified. 

“What I will do is hunt down this abomination. And when I do I will kill it and no one will stand in my way!” With that she turned on her heel, and marched out of the clinic. Cullen and the other templars followed meekly behind her. The sound of cheering could be heard from the crowd outside.

There was a collective sigh from everyone left in the clinic. One of the assistants broke down crying and the other took her to a quiet spot to calm down.

“She won’t stop until she finds the abomination of Datktown,” Aveline said. She gave Anders a pointed look.

No one said anything after that. They all just dispersed back to their homes waiting for the next disaster to strike. 

They didn’t have to wait long.


End file.
